


two am tattoos

by torkz



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: College, Cussing, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Tattoos, i just had to write about his tramp stamp okay lmao, improper!Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torkz/pseuds/torkz
Summary: Bitty + papers due = procrastination and body modification





	two am tattoos

“BOYS,” Bitty screams from his place in front of the oven, “PIE!”

There is a second of silence as Bitty sits at the table with his plate, before he hears the thunder of feet coming down the steps. He laughs to himself as he watches his team push each other away on their quest to the kitchen, picking up his plate quickly as the kitchen table gets bumped into by a hungry Dex getting pulled backwards by a determined Nursey.

Bitty had been working on a couple of papers back and forth for the past few hours, and decided to bake when his reading comprehension turned to gibberish. He figured it was a good treat to himself for all the work he had done, and he promised to get back to his papers as soon as the baking was done. Four hours and three pies later, he still hadn’t finished his assignments. He should feel some type of way about that, but if you ask him, he’ll tell you that if you have something to show for it, it isn’t time wasted.

“Hey Bitty, did you bake three pies at 1 am to avoid your homework?” Chowder chirps after his first bite, always the first to call Bitty out on his bullshit.

“I don’t want to hear a word out of you, Chow. The Pie Lord giveth and the Pie Lord taketh away,” Bitty responds, reaching for Chowder’s plate. Chowder dances out of the way, laughing as he leaves the kitchen.

“I didn’t say anything, I love you!” He calls over his shoulder. Nursey and Dex laugh and follow him into the living room.

“Yeah, yeah,” Bitty laughs good naturedly.

Lardo is just as familiar with Bitty’s antics and she watches him, narrowing her eyes a little as she formulates a plan. See, Bitty will do just about anything to avoid a paper, and he never turns down a dare, and that’s a dangerous combination that she has every intention to take advantage of.

“Bros,” she says, commanding the attention of everyone in the vicinity, “Truth or Dare.”

Whoops go up from the assembled party and Bitty is relieved that he doesn’t have to go out of his way to avoid his work any longer. They all file into the living room get to work writing truths and dares on scraps of paper they managed to scrounge up. Normally this game would be accompanied with alcohol, but it’s too late in the evening for any of them to want to get drunk. They get drunk off of each other instead, giggling as they write stupid stuff down and chirping each other the along the way. Bitty is the last to throw his stuff in the cowboy hat they’re using for their scraps, and they all give their attention to Lardo when he’s done.

“Alright, you know the rules, if you refuse the Truth or Dare you pull, the person to your right gets to give you a dare and you can’t decline it,” she says. She reaches in and shuffles the paper and pulls one out, starting the game.

They go around the table a few times, and Bitty laughs until he cries at the different antics his team manage to get into. Eventually, it’s Bitty’s turn. He reaches in and pulls out a Truth.

“Tell one secret you’re keeping from the team,” he reads aloud. The only thing he can think of is his relationship with Jack and they have not had that conversation yet. He puts it back in the bowl and turns to Nursey who looks absolutely delighted.

“I’m not answering that, so what you got for me, honey?”

“A tattoo,” Nursey answers without hesitation.

“Done,” Bitty says. He pulls out his phone. “What tattoo shops are open at 2 am on a Sunday?”

“Bitty!” Dex splutters, “You didn’t even ask him what the tattoo was going to be!”

“Well, I assume that Nursey isn’t going to do anything that I: a) can’t hide or b) that’s disrespectful. But okay, Nursey, go on, what’s your idea?”

“A very small tramp stamp that says ‘not my gay ass’ like, right over your asscrack,” Nursey says immediately and everyone in the room cracks up, Bitty included. It’s no worse than the other tattoos he has on his person.

“Yo, I found a tattoo parlor with good reviews that's open and within walking distance,” Lardo says. “Let’s roll.”

Bitty heads upstairs to the sound of Lardo calling ahead, needing to grab something warm to wear and his sneakers. He decides as he goes that he’ll tell Jack by sending a picture when it’s done. Once he gets everything he needs, he walks up the stairs to knock on the attic door, since Lardo and the frogs are the only ones who came down when he called for pie. He smiles when Holster opens the door and it doesn’t look like he woke either of them.

“So, you two missed the fun game of Truth or Dare we just played, and now I’m going to get my ass tattooed. You better put on some shoes if you wanna come.”

He walks away to the sound of them scrambling to get ready and Ransom’s surprised yell of “BRO, WHAT?”

He hops down the stairs and meets Lardo at the door. She has the address pulled up with a smug look on her face. Bitty gasps.

“Bitch! You knew if you started this game I would get roped into doing something stupid!”

Lardo snorts. “You would have done something stupid eventually bitch, I just moved the process along.”

“I want you to know that I hate you,” Bitty says. The rest of the boys come up and Nursey throws an arm around Bitty’s shoulders as they all head out the door.

“Why do you hate Lardo?” He asks.

“She manipulated the situation to get me to do something dumb,” Bitty huffs.

“You’re just mad that she called you out, Pie Lord,” Chowder calls from somewhere behind them, and Bitty rolls his eyes to hide his smile.

“Fuck y’all. See if I ever call you down for midnight pie ever again.”

They throw chirps back in forth as they head up the road, the tattoo parlor only a fifteen minute walk according to the directions. Holster has acquired Lardo on his back, and Ransom is still laughing at Nursey’s tattoo choice. Bitty wants to be mad that they pulled him into this, but he knows that his reputation doesn’t come from nowhere and that he can call this off at any point. He figures it’s worth it if only for the experience of walking with his favorite people in the dark at two in the morning, wrapped in their joy. It’s certainly not an experience he thinks he’ll have again.

They get to the parlor and Lardo walks in first, smiling at the person at the front desk. Their thick hair is long, bright purple, and pulled up into a messy bun so as to show the intricate patterns shaved into the sides of their head. They smile and the ring in their lips moves to accommodate their teeth. Their tan arms are covered in stunning sleeves of intricate black and white patterns.

“Hi, I’m Alec. Are you the one who just called?” They ask, friendly as anything.

“That’s me. My friend Bitty here is the one getting tattooed,” she says, and grabs Bitty to pull him forward.

“Hi, Bitty. What are we getting?”

Bitty blushes as he tells them and they throw their head back and laugh.

“That’s definitely an interesting request. Now for safety reasons, I need to ask: are you drunk?”

“Nope. Not drunk, just stupid. It was a dare.”

“Okay,” they chuckle. “Do you have an idea of what you want it to looks like?”

“I’m going to let Nursey decide since he’s the one who dared me.”

Nursey steps up with a smile and wiggles his fingers in a wave. Bitty steps back and lets them talk it over as he walks the room. The place is bright and welcoming, beautiful art decorating the walls. It looks like someone specializes in intricately patterned tattoos and lettering, and someone else’s style is big bold and bright. He’s nervous but he’d glad the parlor looks to be in a good condition and it eases a vast majority of his worry.

When he turns back around, Alec is stepping from behind the desk and they lead everyone into the back where they have a desk with a table for Bitty to lay flat across.

“Alright, you get settled and I’ll get everything together,” They say and start pulling out materials.

“Do you want to see what he came up with?” They ask, and Bitty says no while the rest of the crew says yes. Alec shows them and they all look delighted (save for Dex) and Bitty accepts that as enough.

“I hope someone plans to take some pictures,” Bitty says.

“I’ve been snapping this to my story since we left the Haus,” Chowder scoffs.

“Bitty, I want the record to show that I think this is a terrible idea,” Dex says, holding his phone up and shaking his head.

“Well then don’t tattoo your ass, honey,” Bitty says, rolling over onto his stomach. “Also, you have an android which means your camera sucks. Use my phone.”

“Fuck you,” Dex says, but he's used to this and switches his phone out anyway.

His team is crowded around him, half of them snapchatting, the other half still in disbelief that Bitty is doing this in the first place. He starts when he feels Alec rub the alcohol pad on his skin and lay the stencil, and Alec apologizes for not warning him first.

“Alright, you ready?” They ask, and Bitty nods.

Bitty kind of likes the buzz of the needles across his skin, and he lays in silent comfort as the artist works. Lardo and the boys are laughing and talking amongst themselves, and after a few minutes, he gets Nursey’s attention to ask how it looks.

“They’re almost done, Bits. It’s not going to be a large tattoo. Looks really good so far,” he says with a grin.

Ten minutes later, the tattoo gun cuts off and Alec is wiping a paper towel over the tattoo in clean up.

“All done! Ready to see?”

Dex moves behind him and takes a picture, handing Bitty his phone with a soft _oh my god_. Bitty takes one look at the picture and busts out laughing. The font they decided on is thin and flowery, a soft sassy cursive. Nursey honored his promise of keeping the tattoo tiny, and it's small enough to be covered by the waistband of any pants he wears while still appearing legible. The lines are neat and clean and Bitty is really happy with it. He gushes his approval and lets Alec put the ointment and wrap over it, giving Bitty instructions on how to care for it over the coming weeks. Nursey insists on paying for the tattoo as well, and Bitty lays a kiss on his cheek in thanks.

Dex is still shaking his head, Chowder is regaling his Snapchat with the story of Bitty’s newest avoidance tactic, Nursey and Lardo are laughing together ahead of him, and he’s sandwiched between Holster and Ransom as they ask him a million questions about what it felt like. He knows it was a dumb thing to do and he may even hate it a little bit when the middle of the night mania wears off, but it’s another story on his skin and he can’t wait for the rest he gets to make with his team.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi soooo this is a reference to a post I made about BItty being gross in which i mentioned that he has 4 tattoos lmao this poor guy is a mess and everyone knows it and I love calling him out on it
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://oluranurse.tumblr.com) babies!
> 
> (And since you’re here go check out some of my other pieces! they’re rare pairs if that’s your jam)


End file.
